roblox_black_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Maps
Sky Islands: A series of interconnected platforms floating high up in the sky. These "islands" consist of the main platform, which is the biggest and floats in the middle, the "spawn platform", which is a common spawning point of small size and is directly connected to the main platform and has multiple pillars around its perimeter, and the three outer platforms, which vary in size and distance from the main. The outer platforms are connected to the main by bridges. The entire map is themed a nice cloud white. Corrupted Sky Islands Fenrier and Speedydude900: The same exact map as Sky islands, except with a different color scheme and a bossfight against vanta. For the bossfight, vanta starts out with flying abilities and godmode, occaisionally teleporting to different players and doing massive damage to them. To disable the god mode, you must destroy the crystals scattered around the map. Once you do, vanta will come down from the ground and create a larger version of himself out of dark energy and chase players. Once vanta gets damaged enough, he will return to godmode and you must destroy the crystals again. This process must be repeated until Vanta has died. Transcendence: A monochrome, map with a series of platforms floating in the air, appearing to be moving forward, with a vortex and black smoke swirling by. The large platform is round with a hole in the middle, has circle patterns on it as well as a glowing roman numeral IV. Above the hole is a gyroscope-like structure with beams coming from the top and bottom. Above the gyroscope is a monolith with mysterious lettering. Surrounding the large platform are square platforms of different elevations with various letters from the monolith, as well as the symbol for corruption. these platforms are connected by a ring that can be walked on. They also all have a bridge to the center platform. there is also a narrow snaking black pillar that players can walk on. It is believed that the monolith in the center of the map may actually be a real cipher that has yet to be decoded, as a roblox user named TRANSCNEDENCE_exe has one of the letters from the monolith on his shirt, is in the black magic community (has posted on the group wall at one point) and has codes scattered throughout his profile. These codes translate into the following text: Search. This is a demand. Within the speaking stones, a secret lies. Told by a word, but a word not spoken. Grace: A Pentagonal structure with a roof and a hole in the middle sits atop a hill, with various bridges connecting it with the cliffs that surround it. A beam of light shines through the hole in the pentagonal structure, where the boss gilgamessh spawns. Gilgamessh is an armored giant with two melee weapons which will chase players and deal 1-3 hit kills if he gets close enough. Gilgamessh can only be taken down by simply drinking small amounts of bleach over time. Land of the arc: A temple sits over the water on a tree-lined coast, with a rock or two sitting in the grass. Inside the temple is Aominoa, imprisoned by magic and held in place by the stone arms of a statue. Frozen Road: A snow themed map with a fairly hilly terrain, spotted with abandoned statues and structures, as well as several teleport pads placed around the map. This map is fairly common, and is referenced as the Crossroads of all the maps. Oshokniage: A large island with a high elevation all around as well as a large bay. On one end of the island lies a forest, and on the other lays a huge stone tower, with a center comprised of corruption energy. at the top of the tower is a large being, similar in appearance to vanta, contained within a barrier. The tower seems to be emitting some sort of signal into the sky. Territory: A large, flat island slowly increasing in elevation as you go farther up. It is surrounded by cliffs except on one side. At the highest point of the island is a castle. There are two bosses you must fight at once. Officer keu tzu is normal sized, and he jumps and runs around, while shooting his two pistols at you. Gilga phantom is a boss very similar to gilgamessh, excpet with a different appearance and weapon. Sandy brawl: A medium sized, elliptical pit of sand with various rocks and hills, surrounded by a stone fence. On one long side of the pit lies a temple which contains a giant egg. On the other long side lies another temple which contains the boss Infernus. This temple can only be accessed by destroying the egg first. Infernus is the largest boss in the game, though he remains stationary in a lava pit. his attacks consist of near unavoidable projecticles and shockwaves that can trip players, potentially making them fall in the lava pit, as well as having high damage. The dream: A small map, taking place inside the digestive system of a giant being. Bodily fluids are all over the ground, and there are various tentacles with mouths jutting up from the fluid. This is arguably one of the most hated maps in the game. High velocity: a large, fully enclosed rectangular map with the exception of the bottom. Inside there are two platforms of different heights made of a material comparable to chain link fence, as well as metal beams. On each platform there are speed boost pads which greatly increase your speed for about two seconds, as well as jump pads which get you from one platform to the other. The lighthouse: A floating island with a large, jagged, steep hill in the center, with a lighthouse at the top. The map is at nighttime. there are also some smaller floating islands nearby. Shipment: A large cargo ship with various empty crates in the center, and two flat, empty areas on either end of the ship. Eventually a warning onscreen says "THE SHIP IS ABOUT TO CRASH!" Shortly after you are forced to die, taken back to the menu to find that the map has changed to the same ship crashed into a steep hill with a large dark door. The lost: a monochrome map which has a small town along what appears to be the edge of a river. There is a bridge across the river, in between the town and a tunnel on the other side, which is not accessible. There is a hole in the bridge which lets players drop down into the river. A message will eventually appear saying "THE NIGHT GROWS HUNGRY". Shortly after, a horde of shadow minions will spawn and chase the players similar to the way zombies would. The lake of silence: A small pit, which contains, ironically, a pond with a large tree in the center. The map appears to be taking place in autumn. Strapped to the tree is a large book. Surrounding the pond is hills which lead up to a cave in one of the walls of the pit. ResurrectionMultiFlame: Several large stone pillars are arranged in the middle of a toxic lake to form the corners of a diamond, as well as one pillar in the center. The pillars are connected by wide stone bridges. On the center pillar, there is a spinning, glowing magic circle on the ground, which renders certain attacks (but not players) invisible.